Syzael's Experiment
by death princess saya
Summary: Syzael is allowed to put one of his experiments on some of the male arrancars in Heuco Mundo. Its a serum that turns them into women! What will happen when the unsuspecting arrancars wake up the next day to find that they've been turned female?
1. Chapter 1: Grimmjow's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 1: Grimmjow's Day**

Grimmjow awoke the morning after Aizen forced him and a couple of other arrancars to be injected with a serum that Syzael had made. It was all because that pink haired bastard wanted to try out his newest experiment on them. Aizen, wanting to get his kicks for the day agreed to let him do so.

That really pissed him off. What if the result was death? How would Aizen deal with some of his best arrancars dead?!

Well, obviously he was alive, but seriously annoyed. He mozied out of his bed to get ready for the day. He went up to his mirror and peered at himself. At first he didn't quite noticed the two lumps that had formed out front on his chest or that his clothes were a bit loose. He still wasn't quite wide awake yet.

He didn't really notice until he was going out the door when another arrancar passed by gawking. He glared at him and yelled.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" He exclaimed in a voice much higher than his own. Shocked, he wrapped his hands around his neck, wondering why in the world he had a woman's voice.

That's when he felt the two squishy lumps up front. He slowly looked down in horror. Boobs! They were there and pretty large. He clenched his teeth in anger trying not to swear out nasty profanities. He held it in as best he could and stomped off to Aizen's room. This had to be because of Syzael's experiment!

"Aizen!" He called in his less than manly voice, as he stormed into the room. "No one ever said anything about me becoming a woman!"

"Calm yourself Grimmjow," Aizen announced back in an also less than manly voice. "The effects should wear off after today."

Grimmjow looked up at his superior and gawked. There he was, sitting there like he always did, only he was female! He had to take a couple of steps back to recuperate from the shock he was in.

"What's the matter Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, smirking.

"You agreed to get the serum too?!" He freaked out.

"Why not?" Aizen did a slightly cute face, because he could now, do to his feminine figure. He seemed to be enjoying it, "I thought it would be a fun change of pace.

"Fun change of pace?! What the hell were you thinking?!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Oh stop being a spoil sport and enjoy the only day you have as a woman," Aizen half snickered when he said it.

Finding that his argument was completely useless, Grimmjow left Aizen. He was planning to just go back to his room and mope all day. He was not going to stay out in the open that was for sure!

Right before he could enter his room another female voice called to him. She sounded mad as she came up to him.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! How dare you go running around with an open shirt! Everyone can see every bit of your cleavage from a mile away!" It was unfortunately Syzael himself. The person who's face he really wanted to beat in at the current moment.

"Syzael get off me before I kill you now for turning me into a frickin woman!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Not until you zip up your shirt! You're offending Halibel and all the other female arrancar!" He argued.

"Halibel?! Halibel?! Do you really think I care what Halibel thinks?!" Grimmjow snarled. "She barely wears clothes herself! I've seen more than enough of her cleavage too!"

Syzael thought for a moment then said, "Oh! Grimmjow! I made you a new outfit! Here!"

She handed her a new arrancar outfit that was much like his old one, only more fit for a woman.

She just glared at it. It was so girly she couldn't stand it. All she did with it is toss it to the ground in disgust.

"I am **NOT **wearing that!" She growled.

"I believe you will," Syazael grinned. "Aizen ordered us to wear these new clothes that I made personally."

"Fine! I'll frickin wear it! But just so you know you're really gay!" Grimmjow yelled picking up the outfit. She stomped into her room listening to the pink haired woman saying, "Why thank you darlin". She was just trying to get on her nerves.

Inside her room Grimmjow put on the uniform in silence. The outfit really was a lot like her old one, only this one had lace in the collar and you could see the top half of her breasts, but that was about it.

She went and lay on her bed, refusing to leave her room. She did not want to embarrass herself further. This plan worked for about half the day, until Aizen called her up to have her go guard Heuco Mundo from some intruders.

She was not happy about it but left anyway. she was sure that it wouldn't be too bad. Most intruders were people she didn't know, so this could be easier than she was thinking. She raced off to find the intruders.

When she got there she was horrified to see that the intruders were Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. That was like the worst intruder she could get at a time like this! She just stood there unsure what to do or say.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned, "What happened to you?! OMG! LOL! You're a frickin girl!" he started to roll around on the ground laughing his head off.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yelled defensively.

Ichigo wouldn't stop which ticked her off more. She hated being a woman!

Suddenly, the unexpected happened, Ichigo was laughing so much that he couldn't even fight, so his friends picked him up and took him home.

By now, she was exhausted. She just wanted to go to her room and go to sleep and wait for the next day to come. When she entered her room she didn't even bother with turning on the lights. She plopped right down on her bed to relax.

Immediately after her entry on her bed, two arms wrapped around her as a face leaned in close on her neck. She shuddered as it was given a light kiss.

"Hello baby, ready for some fun?" a familiar smiley faced man said to her.

"Get the hell off me you pervert!" Grimmjow yelled as she flipped Gin Ichimaru off of her body and right out the wall.

"I like em feisty," Gin grinned as he left the room.

Feeling personally and physically violated, Grimmjow locked her door. After that she went back to bed. Right before she dozed off she said to herself, "I hate being a woman." Her voice was male again. She was a man once more, and had sweet dreams of killing Aizen and Syzael, for making him go through such a humiliating day.

**(Well that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. ^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2: Wonderweiss' Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 2: Wonderweiss' Day**

Wonderweiss woke up after he got an injection on Aizen-sama's orders. He hated that and bawled his eyes out afterwards. It took Tosen forever to get him to calm down. Of course now he was all better.

He stood up and wandered over to Tosen to wake him up. He didn't like being alone, or the only one awake. He shook the man making small "nyuh" noises.

Finally, Tosen did wake up. He stretched and sat up.

"Good morning Wonderweiss," he murmured, yawning.

Immediately, Wonderweiss grabbed his hand and set it to his chest, which had changed slightly overnight. There were two small lumps, barely even there.

Tosen gawked and retracted his hand. He was confused. It felt like his little buddy had small boobs. Was this part of that experiment? He had to know! He held the seemingly female Wonderweiss' hand and dragged her to Aizen's room.

"Aizen!" He exclaimed, "Why is Wonderweiss female?!"

Aizen just smirked at him, which Wonderweiss didn't like. He noticed the changes in his superior already. He was a woman too.

"Its just the affects of Syzael's experiment. The effects will wear out after today," Aizen said in her womanly voice.

"Aizen?" Tosen gawked.

"I'm part of the experiment too," Aizen chuckled.

"Oh," Tosen said, beginning to leave the room.

Wonderweiss followed behind faithfully. As they went through the halls he watched as a female Grimmjow angrily passed by, heading in the direction they just left.

In the halls they also ran into the female Syzael. She smiled kindly at them in her own chipper manner.

"Tosen I have something for Wonderweiss," She announced, throwing an outfit at the blind man.

Tosen caught it and felt it. Not exactly knowing what it was he handed it to the child regardless.

Woderweiss just stared at it. She wasn't amused at all as she tossed it aside.

"What's the matter?" Tosen asked.

"Dress," she pouted, kicking the clothes lump on the floor. Even if he was currently a girl he was not going to wear a dress. Plus, his little boobs would be better concealed when he kept his normal clothes on.

He grabbed his friend's hand and wandered about the hallways again. No one noticed that he was a girl. That relieved him some. He was now starting to grow a dislike for Syzael, because of this experiment.

Many hours had passed and the day was beginning to end so they began to return to their room. At about halfway from their destination point, they were ambushed by Gin Ichimaru.

"Oh so kawaii!" He came up and hugged Wonderweiss.

"Eh!!" She squealed, and squirmed in his arms.

Immediately noticing the child's distress Tosen went and thwarted Gin's embrace and carried her away back to the room. He laid her on the bed and smiled sweetly. He bent over and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet little princess," he cooed softly.

Wonderweiss blushed and freaked out! What was with Tosen? It really creeped him out! Immediately he grabbed his hand and set it to his now flat chest.

Tosen went a little white. He felt embarrassed now.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now…I feel really dirty now," he muttered all depressed, heading to the showers.

Wonderweiss shuttered one last time, then fell asleep. Unfortunately he had nightmares all night about Tosen and Gin dressing him up in adorable frilly dresses. He was just happy to be a guy again.

(Sorry that chapter wasn't as funny. -.- I'll try to update the next one as quick as I can.)


	3. Chapter 3: Stark's Day

**Chapter 3: Stark's Day**

Stark immediately had gone to sleep after that pointless injection from Syzael. He wasn't even going to be awake to even notice what happened to him. Aizen sure wasn't thinking when he forced him to do this.

It was about midday when he finally did wake up to go pee. He groggily mozied into the bathroom. He stood before the toilet and unzipped his trousers. That's about when he realized that something wasn't right. His male genetalia had vanished and been replaced by that of a female.

He groaned and let the rest of his pants drop. He turned around to sit on the seat, which he forgot to put down. He fell in with a splash.

By now he was pretty pissed. He slammed the seat and then sat back down. He finally was able to pee.

As he flushed he grumbled, "I think I'm still dreaming."

He walked back to his bed and lay down. He immediately went back to sleep. He never even realized that he actually was a woman. By the time Lilinette came to wake him up he was already a dude again.

(Lol short chapter. ^_^)


	4. Chapter 4: Ulquiorra's Day

**Chapter 4: Ulquiorra's Day**

Ulquiorra was rudely awakened the day after he was injected with a new serum that Syzael had made. The very same man that had the experimenting done disturbed him.

"Ulqui-darling wake up!" Syzael called in a more feminine voice than he usually had.

He sat up, displeased. He hated being woken up.

"What do you want?" he asked, but then realized he too had a cute, girly voice. He gawked, angry.

Syzael threw a new outfit at her. She smiled as she did so.

"I came to give you your new outfit for the day. I hope you like it," she said sweetly.

Ulquiorra picked it up and winced. It was a really girl version of her outfit. It had a short, frilly skirt that ruffled in several layers, and the collar of the neck was completely gone, and was replaced by more lace. She looked at the pink haired woman in disgust.

"Do I have to wear it?" she whined.

"Of course! Aizen-sama said so!" Syzael announced.

"Fine," Ulquiorra sighed and put on the ridiculously feminine outfit. She felt so silly in something so girly. She went and greeted Syzael again.

"Awe!" She announced finding her adorable, "Here, let me put this white bow in your hair!"

Ulquiorra let her put it in her hair, figuring that she might as well finish off the outfit. She just hated the fact that she was a woman. Why did Syzael have to make a serum like that?!

"There! Now, go find the intruders and eradicate them! Aizen's orders," Syzael announced, and then left.

Ulquiorra sighed, but decided to find the intruders that were mentioned. He didn't have anything else he could do, so he wandered in search of them. He felt odd being in women's clothes, especially when all the other arrancars gawked and stared at him.

He wandered off, tracking down one of the intruders. He couldn't tell what the person was like, but he needed to follow Aizen's orders. He turned a corner right where the intruder would be. He halted completely when he saw who was there. It was Orihime Inoue!

"Ulquiorra?" She asked shocked at the sight of him being a woman.

Ulquiorra just glared at her exclaiming, "Woman!"

She looked upset now. She turned and fled bawling her eyes out.

"I didn't know you were like that!" She cried, leaving. She had gained a crush on him when he had cared for her that time she had to work for Aizen. So now she was all heart broken that he was now a woman.

"I am not like that and I never liked you!" Ulquiorra yelled, embarrassed that she saw him like this, regardless the fact that he didn't like her.

More mad then before she went back. She wanted the day to end quickly.

About midway from reaching Aizen's room, she was ambushed from behind. Someone wrapped their arms around her and groped her breasts. She squirmed around then smacked whoever had a grab at her right in the jaw.

"Awe, so cute yet so strong," Gin Ichimaru pouted. He still looked like he wanted to try that again, but Ulquiorra covered her breasts with her arms.

"What do you want?" She asked in a cold, yet annoyed tone.

"I wanted to see how the cutest female arrancar liked being a woman?" Gin said still rubbing his jaw.

Ulquiorra's left eye twitched as she turned to him. She looked extremely pissed.

"I hate it! All women are TRASH!" She yelled and stomped into Aizen's room.

"Bye, bye," Gin smiled and waved as she left.

She ignored him and made her way into her superior's room. She glared up at her, and then had to stop. Aizen wasn't a dude anymore either. Her mouth dropped and she gawked.

"Yes Ulquiorra?" The female Aizen asked all cutely.

"Uh…. never mind!" She exclaimed and raced out of the room.

When she got back out there was a group of arrancar waiting for her outside. They were all women arrancar. Halibel was up front. She and all the others looked extremely angry.

"All women are trash huh?" She growled at her.

"Who told you that?" Ulquiorra asked innocently.

"Gin," Halibel announced.

At that point Ulquiorra knew she was screwed so she ran for it. All the other female arrancar charged after her. She was booking it, but wasn't fast enough to get away. They tackled her down and beat the crap out of her. She eventually passed out she was beat up so bad.

When Ulquiorra woke up she was a man again. Although relieved, he was still pretty embarrassed because he was still in his girly arrancar outfit. He walked back to his room to change. Everyone laughed at him as he went by.

After he dressed in his room he went in a corner and pouted like the little emo he is.

**(Well…only 3 more chapters until this is done….^_^ I hope you all liked this story so far.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tesla's Day

(Hello! ^_^ I'm so glad you've all read this so far! That makes me very happy! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!)

Chapter 5: Tesla's Day

**Tesla woke up the day after he was forced by Aizen to be experimented on by Syzael. It was an injection of an unknown pink substance. No one knew of its effects. Not even the creator of the strange concoction.**

**He just hoped that the effect wasn't death. He was sure he could handle whatever else happened to him. Nothing could be as bad as death. **

**He sat up, seemingly okay. He wasn't in any pain and nothing seemed out of order. He just had a pair of lovely breasts, and his body frame was a little smaller. He came up to a mirror to look at his new self.**

**Now, he was a slender, but cuter version of himself. He was smaller, but not by much. He was a woman!**

**She gawked for a brief moment, seeing himself that way. She got over it quickly though. She didn't mind being a girl. She figured the effects of the injection were only temporary. **

**She straightened up and got ready for the day. She had to go meet with Nnoitora soon so that they could get their daily duties done. Although there usually wasn't much to do anyways.**

**She left her room and went to where she met with Nnoitora every day. He was already there waiting for her. He looked confused when he saw Tesla approach though.**

"**Hello Nnoitora!" She said to him in her womanly voice, "I'm ready to work today!"**

**Nnoitora just stared and gawked at her. He didn't seem to recognize who she was. His face went red as he looked at her, and he almost drooled.**

"**Nnoitora?" Tesla asked, "Are you okay?"**

"**You…are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" He exclaimed to his fraccion. **

"**What?!" Tesla gawked, startled.**

"**What is the name that you go by, heavenly maiden?" He asked, love struck.**

**Tesla was starting to get creeped out by now. What the hell was wrong with Nnoitora? Couldn't he recognize her?**

"**Nnoitora! It's me! Tesla!" She exclaimed, shocked.**

"**Tessa? Oh that's a lovely name!" He said dazedly.**

"**Tesla! Not Tessa! Tesla!" She exclaimed getting mad now.**

"**So Tessa**," he started. He had obviously ignored what she had said. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?! No I don't have a boyfriend!" Tesla gawked.

Nnoitora suddenly got closer to her. He looked as dashing as he possibly could. He seemed to mean serious business. He wrapped one arm around her waist and looked deeply in to her eyes.

"Would you like a boyfriend, because I would so love to be yours," he said, sensually.

Tesla screamed a little as she squirmed out of his grasp. He just ran for it. She didn't see why Nnoitora liked him so much as a woman! She peered behind her, and then ran faster. The said man was chasing behind her calling, "Oh I love it when they play hard to get!"

She ran as fast as her lady legs would carry her. She didn't want to know what would happen if he caught her. She shuddered at the thought.

She ran past a female Syzael as she ran away from Nnoitora. She held out an item of clothing to her, but she was too busy to grab it.

"I had this made for you but…" Syzael said, but was totally ignored by the female Tesla.

Tesla ran for what seemed like hours. When she finally thought she got rid of him, she hid. There was no way she was going to let herself get caught by that man. She could hear him as he passed by.

"Tessa! Where are you my sweet?" He called, "I'll find you yet!"

Once she was sure he was gone, she roamed the halls. She was being very careful not to be found by Nnoitora. She was doing a pretty good job for basically all day, but good things couldn't last forever. At one point Gin almost got a hold of her, trying to get her to be '_naughty' _with him, but she refused. Now, She was on her way back to her room to go back to sleep for the night, but as she passed by **his **room, he popped out and snatched her. He pulled her right into his room and pinned her to the floor.

"Hah! I found you my sweet," he announced. "Now time for the kiss!"

Tesla's eyes widened and she struggled to the best of her ability. She did not want to be kissed by a guy. Especially Nnoitora!

"No!" She whined in his grasp.

"Awe. Is this your first kiss? I'll be gentle," he grinned, half implying he was thinking about doing more than just kissing her.

Tesla screamed right before he came down on her. His lips to hers. She was freaking out, because a dude wasn't just kissing her, but this really was her first kiss! She flailed in his grasp as he kissed he long and hard.

When he pulled up and off of her he frowned. He looked in all directions in confusion, and then looked back down at her.

"Tesla? When did you get here? Where did Tessa go?" He asked, confused.

Tesla was just lying there on the ground, red in the face and now quite scared of Nnoitora. He put his hands up to where his breasts were. They were gone. He sighed with relief that he was saved from the said man.

He stood up and mozied toward the door.

"Where are you going Tesla? I need someone to help me find Tessa!" Nnoitora exclaimed.

Tesla shuddered then said, "You can look yourself. I'm going to bed!"

When he left the room he ran back to his own. He wanted to be as far away from that man as possible!

Once safe inside his bed, he relaxed a little. He now realized that being a woman was much harder than it sounded. Especially when you were one being chased by Nnoitora. Tesla didn't sleep very well that night. (Too many nightmares. LOL)

**(Well that was chapter 5! I hope you like it! Only two chapters left. ^_^ Thanks for reading this for. That makes me very happy!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Aizen's Day

**(This is my, "Oh, my" chapter…LOL! WARNING: Some adult content… Enjoy.)**

**Chapter 6: Aizen's Day**

Aizen woke up early the day after he let one of his arrancars experiment on him and a few others. It was just a small injection of something pink. Syzael had no idea what its exact effects were, even though he created it. That's why to make up for it; he used it on himself as well.

He only agreed to do this because it was bored, and there may be an element of fun to this whole thing. That was what he was hoping anyway.

Before he went out to sit on his chair, he looked himself over. He smirked at what he saw. He was a woman. The experiment was a success. He went and sat on his chair and waited for the arrancars to come on in.

Syzael was the first to enter her room. She looked about the same only a little smaller and cuter, and bustier than before. She looked up at her superior with a hopeful face. She grinned when she saw the results.

"Well done Syzael," Aizen announced in her woman's voice.

"Thank you sir…or ma'am…or sir?" Syzael said getting confused.

"Why not just say as you're supposed to and call me Aizen-sama," she announced a little coldly.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," she announced, slightly embarrassed.

"Syzael," she began. "Do you still have those extra female arrancar uniforms with you?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," she said.

"Good. I want you to give them to all our new women arrancars," she said with a smirk.

"Of course Aizen-sama," she bowed.

"One more thing," Aizen announced as she went out the door. "Go tell Ulquiorra to eradicate all the intruders."

She nodded, and then left.

Aizen was quite excited to see what the others looked like. It would be interesting to see how they would react to being women. She usually didn't let Syzael put his experiments on his arrancar, but he was told that whatever the effects would be, they'd only be temporary.

The next person to enter his room was Gin Ichimaru. He was all excited to see her as a woman. He fretted about her asking, "Can we go have some fun?"

"No, Gin," Aizen announced. "I have stuff to do."

"Awe," he pouted, then immediately left, probably to do more mischief.

Aizen rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she really cared anyway.

Not long after Gin left, Ulquiorra stormed in with a foul mood. She was a ridiculously cute woman with her very girly, lacey outfit, and that white bow in her hair. She was a very petite woman though. Aizen was trying hard not to laugh.

Although once she caught sight of her superior, her jaw dropped and she gawked.

"Yes Ulquiorra?" Aizen decided to ask her all cutely.

"Uh…. never mind!" Ulquiorra exclaimed and raced out of the room. She seemed a bit embarrassed.

She laughed after the fourth espada left. That was amusing. She wondered how the rest would cope with being female.

The next ones to enter his room were Tosen and Wonderweiss. Both looked confused.

"Aizen!" Tosen exclaimed, "Why is Wonderweiss female?!"

Aizen just smirked at him. He watched the little girl Wonderweiss glare at him from below. She was sure the child had already noticed the change in her superior as well.

"Its just the affects of Syzael's experiment. The effects will wear out after today," She announced in her womanly voice.

"Aizen?" Tosen gawked. He was of course blind so all he could go by was sound. That was obviously amusing for Aizen.

"I'm part of the experiment too," Aizen chuckled.

"Oh," Tosen said, beginning to leave the room with his little buddy.

Aizen shrugged and waited for the next person to come in.

It was about noon by now. It was a while before the next arrancar came in to greet her. She was very bored. She didn't have much to do.

Finally, Nnoitora came in. he seemed to be searching for something. He saw Aizen, but wasn't really paying attention.

"Do you know where that new girl went?" he asked confused.

"New girl?" Aizen asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know, Tessa," he announced looking around everywhere.

"Don't you mean Tesla?" she asked.

"No! Tessa!" He said. He noticed that Aizen had no idea where Tessa was so he left.

Aizen shrugged, well, at least he got to hear about Tesla or at least that's what he thought. Nnoitora was apparently very dense to have not realized that his precious Tessa was actually his fraccion Tesla. It was strange because he was so sure that the fifth espada would have put the moves on his fraccion way before he had become a girl. That was awfully confusing.

Grimmjow came next. He was in an extremely pissy mood when he came in. He had slept for quite some time before he woke up as a woman.

"Aizen!" He called in his less than manly voice, as he stormed into the room. "No one ever said anything about me becoming a woman!"

"Calm yourself Grimmjow," Aizen announced back in an also less than manly voice. She was amused by the little kitty-cat arrancar. "The effects should wear off after today."

When Grimmjow realized that Aizen wasn't a woman anymore and gawked, that almost made Aizen laugh really hard.

"What's the matter Grimmjow?" she asked, smirking at the 6th espada.

"You agreed to get the serum too?!" she freaked out at her.

"Why not?" Aizen did a slightly cute face, because she could now, do to her feminine figure. She was enjoying it, "I thought it would be a fun change of pace."

"Fun change of pace?! What the hell were you thinking?!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Oh stop being a spoil sport and enjoy the only day you have as a woman," Aizen half snickered when she said it. She was having more fun with this one than anyone else so far.

Unfortunately, Grimmjow left after that, so Aizen was bored again. The rest of the day continued as boredom as he hoped to see Stark or Tesla, but they never came.

She sighed, needing something amusing to do. All her arrancars were avoiding her, so what could she do.

Suddenly, Gin came back into her room grinning as he always did. He seemed to have some fun in mind.

"So, Aizen-sama," he said. "Are you busy now?"

Aizen smirked back in a devilish manner.

"No, I believe I'm open for the rest of the night," she grinned.

"Perfect," Gin's grin broadened. "So…wanna do it since you're a woman and all?"

Aizen stood up and walked down to him. She found this would subdue her boredom.

"Well, I might as well," she laughed. "When in Rome, Right?"

Gin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the bedroom. "When in Rome," He announced slyly, and then shut the door.

Later after all the random sex, Aizen found she was a man again. Gin was looking at him with a pouty face.

"I guess the fun is over," he sighed. "Unless..." he gave him a very mischievous grin.

Aizen grinned back the same way, "I like the way you think Ichimaru, but I call top this time."

"Of course Aizen-sama. Whatever you want," Grin announced happily.

**(Oh gawd! Well…I guess you all know why I call this the 'Oh My' chapter now…LOL. I hope you liked this one. (Even though it was a little gross) Only one more chapter left! Yay! I'll put it up as soon as I can!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Syzael's Day

**(Well…I believe this will be my last chapter. Enjoy.)**

**Chapter 7: Syzael's Day**

Syzael was so happy to have been able to do an experiment on a variety of people. His subjects of experimentation besides himself were, Grimmjow, Wonderweiss, Stark, Ulquiorra, Tesla, and the one who agreed to let him do the test, Aizen. It was great, because he had no idea what kind of effects his little pink serum had.

He was delighted the next day to find he had been transformed into a woman. She was just as she always was only more feminine. She couldn't wait to see all the arrancars in female form.

Her first stop was Aizen's room. She was totally ecstatic that her experiment was such a success. She talked with her superior for a while then went off to go wake up her next subject Ulquiorra Cifer. He seemed displeased with how he was. He even called woman trash, which made her laugh a little.

After parting with Ulquiorra she was greeted by Halibel, a real female arrancar. When she first saw him she just stood there and gawked. She had already seen Grimmjow as a woman and was quite displeased with that.

"You experimented on yourself?!" She asked annoyed.

"Yes," Syzael giggled cutely.

"Have you seen Grimmjow yet?" she asked grouchily.

"No, but I'm planning on it," she announced.

"Make her cover up her boobs!" she growled, annoyed.

Syzael was going to mention the fact that Halibel barely covered herself either, but she wasn't a woman to mess with. At least, unless you had a scapegoat.

"Alright," she said sternly. "I have run into Ulquiorra already though. He wasn't too happy about being a woman. He said that they all were 'TRASH'."

Halibel suddenly fumed up. It was easy to tell she was angry, because her normally calm face was wracked with fury!

"Did he now?" she growled between clenched teeth, "I'll see you later."

She left after that. Ulquiorra was in deep trouble now. There was nothing more dangerous than an angry female espada. Especially when her entire fraccion consisted of women that would be angry as well.

Syzael giggled again. Mischief making was very fun.

The rest of the day was pretty boring as she ran into Wonderweiss, Grimmjow, and was passed by Tesla, who was being chased by Nnoitora. Stark didn't even come out so she didn't see him.

At the end of the day she was extremely pleased on how her experiment turned out. No one died which was a plus and she now had a new serum to use for unknown purposes. She was sure that everyone hated her now, but she did not care.

Once at home she looked at herself in the mirror. After that short day of fun, she was finally a man again. He shrugged, not really caring because he knew it was temporary. All he did was sit back at his table to devise a new experiment that he could hopefully test out on some other arrancars.

**The End**

**(Well, that was the very last chapter of Syzael's experiment. I know that it wasn't as funny and a little boring, but all the other parts with Syzael in them were in other chapters and I was being really lazy. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed my story. I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for reading. It makes me very happy. (LOL Syzael was the only one Gin wouldn't go after. He doesn't like Syzael I guess. ^_^))**


End file.
